


Promise Me

by torichavonne



Series: Scisaac Week [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coda, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e06 Motel California, M/M, Scisaac Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torichavonne/pseuds/torichavonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hallucinating that Deucalion slit his mother's throat, Scott goes to see how Isaac is faring.</p><p>Written for Scisaac Week (Missing Scene Mondays)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the belated fic for Missing Scene Monday. I just found out today that it was Scisaac week and I am late. TIme to make up for it!

Scott stumbled out of the room. He banged on every door, trying to see which room held his pack. He wanted to know what the hell was going on. Why was he seeing these things? What was happening? What is up with this motel?

A little whimpered stalled the string of questions in his head. He had stopped right at the room where the noise came from. He knocked on the door furiously, the banging probably waking everyone in the motel.

"Is anyone in there?" he asked as he battered the door. He was panicking and he could hear everyone on the cross country team complaining. Scott didn't care; he jsut wanted to know who was behind the door.

Becoming more impatient by the minute, he just turned the knob. It gave way easily, turning and the door swinging open. Scott walked in, looking around and scanning the room. He stared at the TV. Static and frying irritated his hearing, so he grabbed the remoted and threw it at the screen. It crackled and shattered as it went straight through the glass. He huffed and kept looking around. 

Nothing was out of place. The bedspread was a little wrinkled, but that was it. The only thing he saw that could give him a hint at who was in this room was a duffel bag with 'Lahey' on it.

"Isaac, are you in here?" Scott asked as he sobered a little. No one was visible in the room, and he feared the worse. Isaac was not weak, but he still was traumatized. Whatever it was that crewed with him would be getting to Isaac tenfold.

"Sc-Scott? Is that you?" a muffled voice asked. Scott's ear twitched and looked around again. No one was still there. He checked the closet and the bathroom and even went as far as looking in the dresser drawer the TV sat on.

"Isaac, where are you buddy?" the werewolf asked again. He was a tad frustrated, but frustration wasn't going to help him with Isaac.

"I'm under the bed." Scott let out a breath of relief. He dropped down to all fours and pulled the bed spread up. There laid a shaking Isaac Lahey. He had tear tracks on his face, and a horrified look in his eyes.

"Make them stop, Scott."

"Make what stop?"

"The voices. They're haunting me. My father is haunting me," Isaac whimpered. Scott slowly reached out a hand. He wasn't the type to comfort people, but he was going to do his best for Isaac.

The other teen latched on to his hand. He pulled it to his chest and curled up and into a deeper ball.

"Promise you'll never leave me, Scott. Please." Scott reached out another hand, whimpering deep in his throat as Isaac flinched away. After the boy settled again, Scott pet his hair. He gave a slight smile before squeezing Isaac's hand.

"I promise you, Isaac."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be writing the whole week, so expect more of Scisaac.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
